Let Me Be With You
by ASHlatios
Summary: Call it faith or luck, it is upto you but happening something like this is sure good indeed. When Ash Ketchum was a child, he had only one friend who sadly left him without any last word. Later when he was in Kalos, he somehow managed to meet her. How did it go and what faith or luck awaits them is sure mystery at this point(I would suggest you to check the story first, OKAY!)


**Let me be with you**

_**A/N:**_ _This is a T- rated fanfiction bet_ween Ash and Gardevoir. I know most of you want "Lemon" for this stories but if I feel like, I would create a follow up of this story in a new story. As this stands, it may be an one-shot but if I feel like, I would like to continue it to some chapters.

Anyways, let's begin!

* * *

_Around 4-5yrs before he became a pokemon trainer_

In a sunny town of Kanto, lived a peppy little boy named Ash Ketchum. He was a fun loving guy overflowing with raw playfullness and sheer amount of compassion for pokemons. Everyday his bed time story would be how his father caught this pokemon, that pokemon, pokemon and pokemon. His world revolved around pokemons in short! So when he was around 5 to 6, he was so excited about catching pokemons that he went to the woods by himself in the context of 'playing with this friends'. But that was not entirely wrong either. He did go out there to play with his friends but not someone Delia, his mother could have in her mind!

Out in the forest, Ash played with a pokemon, who looked small, about the height of his knees with green colour hair, two odd red protrusions sticking out of it and the 'dress' was in all white. He was being friends with it for a weak or so and were already like partners.

"Ralts!", what it would cry whenever he fell on the ground while playing with it. "I'm ok Ralts. See nothing has happened to me", he would say, despite a visible scratch near his elbow, knees and sometimes his chin. It would do some 'magic trick' to treat his wounds without letting him know, or else he won't be careful from then.

Like that they played with his only friend, day in and out. Every night when his mother finished her bed time story, he would always wish for the next day to come sooner so that he could play with it again. They would explore into the forest, meet pokemons, which sometimes ended up costing a big time but it was fun. What all he could possible he wanted from his life! After around seven to eight months later, when he visted the same designated place where they would meet, she was not present.

He looked around the spot and found no trace of her, like it just vanished into thin air. He was confused, if not surprised and sad. He was eagerly waiting for his day to begin but it was no were to be found. He looked between bushes, inside the truck of fallen trees and asked for it from the nearby pokemons who were by that time familiarise with him. They nodded their heads in 'no' fashion but he could not stop looking for it.

Sun sat down but his spirit was still up, hoping to meet with it. But as much he hate, he had to return back to his home. He was already very late and if his mother did not find him with his so called friends, he would be devastated. Luckily he reached home before any of those bad stuff happen and was settled with a few minor scoldings. That night was one of the worse nights he ever had. He wished that day never came.

Next day he visited again that place but could not see it. But when he could not find it, he was mad and went home with puffed cheeks.

* * *

_At present_

Ash is now a 16 year old young man, travelling with his first pokemon; Pikachu, his good friend and cook; Clemont, his sister; Bonnie and his childhood friend; Serena. They were on a journey where Clemont seeking to become an inventor, Serena to become a Pokemon Performer and Ash to became the Pokemon Master.

Currently they were resting in Pokemon Center and were in Cafeteria. "Ash, I was meaning to ask you, what made you to become a pokemon trainer, other than the fact to become Pokemon Master?", Bonnie asked with excitement and curiocity.

Ash took a moment to think and replied, "Honestly speaking, I wanted to become a pokemon trainer to meet with new pokemons and since my mom used to tell me how famous my dad was a pokemon trainer. So I want to become a Pokemon Master to make them proud." calmly. He was kindia drifted to his old self where he used to play with those wild pokemons. But it seemed like Bonnie was not expecting that kind of blunt answer from him and so made a pouty face.

When they had their snacks, Clemont enquired, "Ash, have you decided which pokemons are you going to use in battle in the Anister Gym? You know Olympia uses psychic pokemons" prudently. They need to come up with a good plan to win that gym. Ash gave that a thought and nodded his head in over thinking fashion, "I think, even though I have Taylonflame and Frogadier, it would be hard for them to win the match...looks like I need to find a new pokemon before I challenge the gym" and was the only conclusion he could draw. Even if he used his skills to battle her, it would be a tough call for his pokemons to win. Moreover he needs to get stronger than Swayer before the league begins.

"Ya, that would be perfect! SInce she is a psychic type user, you should find pokemons with bug, ghost or dark types", Clemont was relieved to know his answer and advised him accordingly. "But where should we start looking for them?", this excellent and crucial question question was asked by Bonnie.

Serena took out her her pokephone and looked for places nearby for that kind of pokemon. "Here look", Serena pointed on the screen where a forest mark was there. "It is not even every far from here. People say that there are high chances to catch some powerful pokemons. So shall we give it a shot?", she then suggested with optimism. Naturally, no one was denying that offer and then moved to that place.

To enter the forest, they first need to cross a big park where trainers preparing for their battle, little children playing with their parent's pokemons and some old people were relaxing on the bench with their partner pokemons.

Upon entering the forest, it looked and felt serene and welcoming, as if the forest was welcoming the trainers visiting them. They could see some small pokemons playing around while they were passing by. Ash felt tempting to catch those pokemons but he need to catch what he needed back then. He could not catch all of them and raise like his other pokemons.

Upon searching, they had encountered with a Mightyena which Clemont suggested would be good for him. So he used his Pikachu to battle it and weaken it. Ash called out to him to use his iron tail on it but it seemed it could interpret what and where his moves would land dodged them effectively. It also attacked using crunch and using sucker punch. About fifteen minutes had passed and still the battle was continuing like it just started. The moment when Mightyena looked to be weaken due to lack of endurance, it quickly hid itself in the forest and never was seen.

Ash gritted at that loss, more so because Pikachu was weak then and could not use him. He thought of using his Hawlucha to search and battle with those pokemons but it seemed like no correct pokemon seemed to appear. That went on for some few hours when they finally gave up and came out of the forest.

"Looks like we have to try another day or look for some other place", Serena commented on their final result. "Pika", mewed Pikachu softly and with sad expression.

Whilte returning back they noticed an old woman, kneeing down and looking for what it seemed like her spectacles. Ash found that and handed it over to her. "Here ma'am, is this the thing you're looking for?", Ash politely asked her. She blinked for a moment and tried to focus on that object. She recognised it and wore. "Thank you dear. I've been searching them for some time", she thanked him with her soft smile on her face. Ash was getting embarrassed and replied, "It's not a big deal" while not taking the credit she was giving him.

"...well, i don't have much to give but use this to buy something for yourself", she stated while she handed him a big pokedoller note. He was shocked at that and with in an instant, he returned it back to her. "Please ma'am! You don't need to give me anything", he protested. It would not be good to value someone's kindness with money. It's not good.

The old woman looked sad and added, "But dear, if I don't give you something, I would feel bad later on", and concluded maybe he was afraid to take money from her. Then an idea glowed on her head and clapped. "Then why don't I bake some cookies for you and your friends. At least let me do that. I do bake good cookies", she propose it. At least according to Ash, it was not as taking money for what he did. Moreover he liked cookies a lot. Maybe it would be a win-win situation for both of them.

Others looked at each other while Bonnie was quite happy and excited. Upon reaching her home, which was covered with vine plants which were well taken care off, many potted plants near the entrance. The house was not big as such but had two floors. Upon entering the house, she announced, "I'm back everyone", which made many small pokemons like azurill, Rimbombee, gibble and few more came to greet her. They were very happy and give their happy barks.

They all entered inside and looked around. The old lady must take good care of the house. Everything was neat and clean. Plants were well trimmed and shaped to match the decorum, the dining hall cum kitchen was not big as such but had more than two seats. Maybe someone also lived with her.

"Please have your seat. It'll not take much long to bake cookies for me. Till then chat", she appealed to them. Meanwhile she got her apron on right and gathered all the ingredients. She hovered from one shelf to another which looked tiresome and painful to watch. Serena and Bonnie offered her to help but she refused to take help from her guests. Later some minutes, a shadow of someone was spotted on the floor near he dining hall. When 'it' entered, it revealed to be a gardevoir! When it entered inside, it was startled to see guests with them. Among them when it looked at a certain boy, she couldn't tell but somehow it felt like it known him from somewhere before.

When the old lady spotted her while he was making the batter, she asked it, "Gardevoir, would you help me to arrange the things for me?", at which she politely obliged. It came to her side and brought out the cookie cutters and other decorative items which she may need to use. While Gardevoir shaped out each cookie, she prepared the oven on which they are going to bake.

When she was complete, it also completed with all the decorations. Bonnie and Ash were equally psyched and couldn't wait for any more. While keeping it in oven, she took out a bowl and a cereal box like thing from a top shelf. She placed it near Pikachu and poured in some yellow thing from it where each piece was shaped like Pikachu's head. "Have this Pikachu, you'll like it a lot", she asked with warmth.

At first he was feeling little uneasy but after a few sniffs and bitiing a piece, he could no longer control himself from that whatever it is called! Meanwhile the old lady brough a smalll folding chair and sat with them.

"It's been a long time since we got any guests...", the lady began. Her face was not of a sad, mournful look but rather a longing which seemed to never come to true. "Ma'am, do you live alone here?", Serena asked with convern. At that moment she realised she hadn't introduced herself, "How rude of me not to introduce myself. Hello, My name is Linda Flowergarden". With that they even introduced themselves to her as well. "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum and he is my partner; Pikachu. We both are on a journey to become the Pokemon Master!", he introduced himself with much enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, when Gardevoir heard him, it felt like somehow it knew him already and more and more it thought, the more and more it believed.

"Pokemon Master? Like becoming the Champion?", the lady could not catch what he meant by that. Even his friends tilted at side dramatically by the way he explained things. "No, it is much more than that. I want to meet a lot of pokemons and be friends with all of them and also becomes the world's strongest trainer", he explained his dream. From the sideline Gardevoir felt like it heard something of those lines way back but couldn't remember where and from whom. As much as she could tell it was not any pokemon at best.

The lady nodded her head with a small spark of soft smile cultivated over her mouth. "Then I wish you best of luck for your future", she encouraged and immediately then the bell from the oven tinged. She got her gloves on her hands and brought the tray out. The sweet aroma from the freshly baked cookies oozed out from the tray and spread around the room like a virus. Everyone was enchanted by the smell.

Gardevoir brought out the tables and helped her to arrange them. When finished she served the them on the table in front of them. And immediately their eyes were glittered with fasination. He put down his cap onto the side of the table as the light was blocked by the front flap of his cap. He could see all those cookies were in shape of some pokemon or other, like pikachu, charmander, snivy, bulbasaur, piplup etc. and they were well decorated as well. He could no longer wait and dug in as soon as she signaled.

Again from the side, Gardevoir looked at him. It could see his raven hair more clearly. It reminded it of something. While was vanishing his plate like it was going to run away, he choked himself, which was cleared after drinking some water. When the older girl scolded him, he said, "It's fine. Look, nothing happened to me", which trigged some lost memories which it had. A vision of a small body, who appeared to be taller than it was looking at it and said the same thing. If it was true, could he be the same person it knew back them. Well it might be wrong as of know but...it really wanted to believe it.

"What was so delicious!", Ash praised. He was well satisfied beyond his espectations. Not only he but all of them were pleasantly surprised. "Thank you but it was nothing. In my younger days I could cook so many dishes which now I almost forgot. Against those this is quite simple to make", she countered. "Do you know Brakish Town's famous cake shop, the one where they sell the best chocolate cake?", she asked.

Almost everyone responded at once, "Yes! We once got a chance to have their cake but we got only a slice and we have to share it", Bonnie whined. She wanted to have more of that cake! "Would you like to know the recepie?", she asked while adding to it. Quickly their eyes glittered like stars and were eager for her lesson. Well, Serena only volunteered to learn it.

It took an hour or two for her to understand while the others were engaged in playing with the pokemons. Gardevoir hesitated for some reason to come close to him without any reason. The thought about the person it might know is him is still questionable and it didn't want to stir up some wierd moments between them. When they were all done, they stood up and moved towards the exit. Gardevoir, who was standing there, for the first time could see his face properly.

"Ah! Thank you Gardevoir for your help", Ash appriciated it with a smile which in a thousand years it could not forget. At that point it felt like how dumb it was to forget that person whom it knew from its childhood.

It could no longer control its emotions. There was no doubt about it. He was indeed the person it knew from so many years back! Gardevoir suddenly grabbed him by its two hands and fiercely hugged him while crying uncontrollably. Ash was surprised and shocked while others gasped. The old lady was confused but she was more concerned of it.

"Gardevoir! What happened with you? Why are you crying?", who was addled by that time. He tried to rub its back but it seemed like it cried even more. "Mrs. Flowergarden, did anything happened to Gardevoir?", Clemont asked her. The confused lady replied, "I don't know. She never acted that way. This is the first time even I'm seeing her like this", answered. Even in any pain she never acted in that manner and if so, why she grabbed Ash?

Thankfully within a minute or so, she calmed herself down. She removed herself over him and took another good look of his face. He looked so different yet looking same like before. Sure his face was matured from before but his eyes, cheek with those zig-zag pattern, lips remain same like before. She took placed her hands both on his face on each side and tried to feel how much it changed from the last time she did back then.

"Gardevoir, what are you doing?", Ash asked with an embarrassing look on his face. "Gardevoir~", she replied. But it did not solve the mystery. "Gardevoir, what's the matter? Is it something to do with Ash?", her owner asked. She nodded agreeing to her. She went out of the room towards upstairs then. Some minutes later, she came back with a brown box with her.

Everyone looked at the box while she opened that box. She took upmost care in opening that box and when the lid was removed, there appearted to be a garland with some shiny stones pieced together with a thing string and cellotape. The center of the garland was a big red coloured stone, similar to the colour of her down here the rest of them were in alternate colour of white and turquose. The yellowish light from the side helped to make a shimmering effect on it. It seemed like the light was turing into something like rainbow once it touched its surface while the red one glowed in unique pattern from that light. She took it on her hands and showed it to him.

When he looked at that garland, he recognised it and then realised what it acutally meant! It couldn't be! "Ralts, is that you?", he asked right after she kept back that garland with bewilderment and disbelief. She looked back at him with a smile so precious that you want always to protect it at all cost. And by then all the others were out of the loop.

Some drops of tears also gushed out of him. Emotions were running through his veins. All those childhood memories were rushing back into him like there is no next moment. It was so much uncontrolable for him, he couldn't help but to hug her as well and cried. "I can't believe that I could ever see you back Ralts! I was so sad when you left that day. I searched for you all day but I couldn't find a single trace of you. I searched for days but I couldn't see you. I thought you left me because I wasn't good enough friend of yours. Oh! Ralts, I've missed you so much!", on and on like there seem to no end.

She embraced him ad well but unlike him, she was not pouring out all her tears. She was trying to stay strong be supportive of him. By this time, all of them were out of the loop for good. No one could connect any dots. _Why is Ash calling Gardevoir Ralts?_ Bonnie though curiously. He took some to recoup himself from that mess and looked at her.

"Ash...", Serena uttered like a fish out of the water. Ash turned to her and realised what he needed to do. "Ya, its fine now", he told Serena. He took some time to explain them to all what was going on. "Oh! I see. I never knew this. I'm so terribly sorry for what you've been through", the old lady apologised and atoned for what happened to him.

"You don't have to apologised Mrs. Flowergarden. Infact I want to thank you for taking such a good care of her. I never knew she was actually belonged to you!", he countered in pleasant manner. He then told them how they met each other and how they played back them. Ash looked really happy along with Gardevoir, who for the most part had lost her colour from the time they shifted from Pallet Town. She looked more lively with Ash than she was ever with her.

Then they stood up from their chairs and moved towards the exit. "Well Ralts...I mean Gardevoir, it really feels good when I finally found you. Next time when I come, you'll see me as the Kalos Champion!", he told her with a bright ambitious expression. Gardevoir also wanted to say something but for some odd reason, she was unable to do so. She wanted to stop him but couldn't. She wanted to spend more time with him but couldn't!

"Ash! Please wait a moment", Linda called him from the back. Gardevoir looked her as he approached him and she seemed to be looking at her with a smile for a moment when they met. She took out a pokeball from under her sweater and handed over to him. "Look Ash. I want you to take Gardevoir with you. She will be a valuable asset to you", she stated with warmth in her voice.

Immediately Ash and Gardevoir were shocked. Others were surprised. "But Mrs. Flowergarden...", she cut him off. "Listen Ash. Gardevoir has a lot of potential and it will be all waisted if she stated with me. So take her and trainer her well so that she can bring out her potential. Will you not do this Ash, for the sake of this old lady?", she nagged him. At that point it was no more a option than an order from her. He nodded though he did not regret. "But Mrs. Flowergarden, who will take care of you? Do you have any other pokemon like her", Serena worriedly asked her.

"Ya, sure. I've plenty!", she lied. If they knew the truth, she could never send her off with him. She approached Gardevoir, "Now Gardevoir, be a good girl and listen to your new master. Don't be stubborn and take care of him, okay?", she asked while keeping her warm hand on her cheek. Gardevoir was already leaking tears of her eyes, cried on her shoulder while hugging her. Her trainer was more like her mother. It would be hard for her to leave her behind, knowing what is her truth. She didn't want to go with him and rather stay with her but it was too late. Ash was waiting at the door, she gave him her pokeball. There was no other choice to go with him.

"Please cry not Gardevoir, from this day onward, your new life begins. Welcome with a smile on your face!", even she was not able to keep calm but stood strong. She was stammering but she made her point, how hard it would be.

With the last eye contact with her, she asked him to call her into her pokeball. He nodded but agreed. Once she was inside of that, they moved outside and walked back to the Pokemon Center.


End file.
